Sick Daze!
Plot After a night at lakeside camp, Ash and his friends are preparing for the day ahead. Ash and Misty check on Brock to see if the oatmeal was ready. Brock doesn’t respond and then he suddenly collapses. Ash apologizes for his earlier complaint about the oatmeal, but Misty checks his forehead and discovers that Brock actually has a terrible fever. Ash and Misty take him inside the cabin and get him into bed. All of the Pokémon are watching through the windows and door as Ash and Misty decide to let Brock rest up for the day. All of a sudden Brock wakes up, claiming that there was a lot of work to be done. As soon as he stands up he is struck with dizziness, and Ash goes onto tuck Brock back into bed. Ash and Misty convince him that he should rest for the day. Brock agrees and tells them to use his blue book on notes, which Togepi fetches from his backpack. Ash and Misty soon realize that Brock does a lot for them. They are soon approached by Brock's Geodude and Onix for something, and Misty quickly realizes that Brock usually polishes them. Ash takes on the heavy task of polishing Onix while Misty starts to polish Geodude. While Misty reads Brock’s book for guidance, Ash decides that Totodile’s Water Gun will get the job done faster. Onix struggles to frantically dodge the Water Gun attacks. Misty yells at Ash and reminds him that Rock Pokémon hate water. Ash orders Totodile to stop, but Onix quickly swats him and Misty away with its tail. Meanwhile, Brock is having a dream that he's in a beautiful meadow with three dancing Bellossom. All of a sudden, his name is being called by three beautiful women. He attempts to approach them, but is then struck by a meteor. He wakes up from his nightmare and sees Pineco on his chest and Golbat at his side. Brock thanks them for watching him and then hears Ash and Misty arguing. He decides to go help them, but Golbat hits him with a light Supersonic attack and he falls back down in his bed. He realizes that his Pokémon are trying to get him to rest. He is touched by this and decides to rest for their sake. A while later, Ash decides to go find something to have for lunch, so and his Pokemon look for some fruit in the surrounding forest. They soon come across some apple trees, but they don't see any apples. Not far away, Team Rocket are using a vacuum to strip the trees of their apples in the hopes of selling the fruit. Ash confronts them about it and Team Rocket performs their motto. They then use the same vacuum to catch Pikachu. A battle then ensues. Jessie sends out Arbok while James call out Victreebel, which turns and bites him. Jessie tells Arbok to use Poison Sting as Ash orders Totodile to counter with a Water Gun. Cyndaquil singes Team Rocket with its Flamethrower, causing Pikachu to be released from the case. Ash then commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Afterwards, Ash decides to help himself to the apples they picked. Back at the campsite, Brock is having yet another dream. This time he's in a clear sky with a few Butterfree. He is then called over by the same three girls from his first dream. As he's running to them, he falls through the clouds. Ash and Misty enter the cabin, and are surprised to see Brock fall out of bed. Ash hands a plate of sliced apples to Brock. He eats a slice whole and starts to choke on it. Golbat pats his back with its wing to help it go down. Misty explains that Brock must be getting better because his appetite has returned. Still, they recommend that he sleep for the rest of the day. Brock then says he'll try to run faster to catch the girls, but Misty and Ash are left confused by Brock’s comment, not knowing he was actually referring to his dream. Dinner time is fast approaching and Misty decides to take on the task. She tries to follow Brock's recipe, but realizes she put salt instead of sugar into the pot. Togepi brings her a bag of sugar. Misty promptly pours it in, but the bag tears open and Misty fears the dish will now be too sweet. Luckily her Psyduck brings the salt to her, but she shakes the jar and a large clump enters the pot. Misty adds some more sugar, hoping that will fix the dish. Feeling that the recipe is boring, she decides to add some of her own ingredients such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, soy sauce, cinnamon, and Worcestershire sauce among many other things. Later, Misty serves the concoction to Ash and Pikachu, who aren't very enthusiastic to eat it. Ash tells her that he ate too many apples earlier, but she doesn't believe him. She tastes it for herself and gets a disgusted look on her face. Later that night, Ash and Misty decide to sleep outside so that Brock can get a better rest. As the pair quiet down for the night, Team Rocket bides their time before they try to steal all of the group’s Pokémon. James and Meowth notice Jessie eating something. She shows them the pot of botched stew that Misty had made earlier. She claims that it is the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Meowth and James decide to help themselves, but are disgusted by the taste. Jessie however, doesn't understand how they could not like it and continues to eat it. Soon Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile are awakened by the sound of what they thought was Ash's voice. They look over to a nearby bush and see a cardboard cut-out of Ash which they believe to be the real thing. But Bulbasaur knows better and tries to stop the others from approaching it. However it is too late and all four end up caught in a net. Ash and Misty hear all the noise and wake up. Team Rocket then takes off with the four captured Pokémon. Ash and Misty pursue them and take the rest of the Pokémon with them. Soon Brock wakes up from another dream turned nightmare, and is quickly alerted to the situation outside by his Golbat and Pineco. He instantly assumes that Team Rocket are responsible. While chasing Team Rocket, Ash and Misty fall right into one of their pitfall traps. Team Rocket then board their balloon, which has jet engines attached to it. Four claws come out and pick up Staryu, Poliwhirl, Onix, and Geodude. Now Pikachu is unable to shock them because it might hurt the other Pokémon. Pikachu is soon grabbed as well. When everything looks grim, Golbat suddenly appears and attacks their balloon with Wing Attack. It crashes and all the Pokémon are set free. Brock soon shows up looking much better than he did earlier. Jessie and James send out Arbok and Weezing, respectively. Brock tells Pineco and Golbat to team up and attack Arbok and Weezing. Then he orders his Onix to uses Rock Throw. Pikachu soon finishes the job with Thunder and Team Rocket blasts off again. The next morning, Ash and Misty wake up and notice a delicious aroma in the air. It's none other than Brock's cooking some oatmeal. They tell him that the oatmeal is delicious. Brock says that he feels way better and he wants to start work again today. But then Ash suggests that Brock take another day off to make sure that he doesn't get sick again. He agrees and goes in the cabin where he again dreams of the three beautiful girls. But this time, he catches them.